Talk:Mesan Alignment
Beowulf Mesa and Mesan Alignment organization quite similar to Beowulfan meritocracy.--dotz 15:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) : No surprise considering its origins... -- SaganamiFan 07:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Council of star nations (constituting Mesan Alignment/Renessaince Factor faction) # Stanley Hurskainen, President of the Republic of Mannerheim # Walter Ford, Chancellor of the Second Chance Republic of the Matagorda System # King Clinton III of the Kingdom of New Madagascar # Chairwoman Joan Kubrick, Maxwell Association, Maxwell System # Anton Polanski, System President of the Line System # Roman Hitchcock, president of the Visigoth System # Nikomedes Kakadelis, Chief Counsel of the Democratic Republic of Thrace # Vincent Stone, Director of the Directorate of New Orkney # Rebecca Monticelli, president of the Republic of Comstock # Robert Tarantino, Chancellor of the Republic of New Bombay # Marquis Reynaldo IV of the Marquisate of Denver ::-- SaganamiFan 07:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) SL members who were going to seccede. Another possesed worlds: * Mesa * Darius (Alignment colony) * planned annexations (Siegfried mentioned) Two monarchies. --dotz 09:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Almost all of them seem to be named after famous movie directors... -- SaganamiFan 11:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps no surprise there. the MAN seems to be a rather over the top sort of villain. Kind of Hollywoodish at base, but DW seems to like that sort of thing. The CofPS was much the same even if he did steal so many of the names from a real Revolution -- gone just as bad as Edmund Burke foresaw it would. I'd have thought he might have used Russianized names (commemorating Y(et)A(nother)R(evolution)G(one)B(ad), except that they're generally less familiar to English speakers/readers. I did miss a reference to Snidley Whiplash, though. :::I think he might have done better using a White Pages telephone directory from Queens (part of NYC), which has something like 92 different nationalities (immigrants) and one of the most complicated linguistic situations (as in the public schools) anywhere. Wikipedia ww 18:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) He's using a mixed names and strait names. *Stanley Hurskainen + Joan Kubrick = Stanley Kubrick *Anton Polanski + Roman Hitchcock = Roman Polanski + Alfred Hitchcock *Walter Ford = John Ford *Vincent Stone = Oliver Stone *Reynaldo IV Lucas = George Lucas, Plus there is a reference to Star Wars A New Hope which was Episode IV. *Robert Tarantino = Quinton Tarantino Well, I meant to implement to the article list of nations/worlds - not their leaders.--dotz 23:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :May make sense since the nations where under Mesan control for many generations, but until individual articles are created I guess this level of detail is fine. We'll have to see what gets changed in final editing anyway... -- SaganamiFan 05:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Marquisate of Denver has nothing common with Leibowitz's Denver (Republic/Freestate).--dotz 21:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I've been thinking about collecting the cross-references to other works on a project page for some time now ... me luvz project pages ;-) -- SaganamiFan 01:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Did Detweiler copied DNA of famous contemporary directors and cloned/mixed them? --dotz 07:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Graft from Mesa article (material for integration here) In fact, however, Mesa and its corporations were controlled by a hidden elite that called itself the Mesan Alignment. These were heavily genetically modified people (Alpha lines in Alignment parlance), many descended from Leonard Detweiler, one of Mesa's founders. The Detweiler family had died out, as far as the Galaxy and most of Mesa's population too, were concerned. Even some ostensibly high in Mesa councils (for example, the administrators of Manpower Incorporated) were unaware of its existence. They believed that Mesa was, covertly, run by a Strategy Council devoted to furthering Mesa and its corporate masters, by underhanded or illegal means if necessary. An example was the covert piracy and mass murder associated with the events which led to the Battle of Tiberian. Leonard Detweiler had opposed the Beowulfian prohibition on the genetic tinkering with human beings; Beowulf opposed it, in part, because of the horrendous events which had attended Old Earth's Final War, triggered by the engineering of supermen by a group of Ukrainian scientists. Detweiler had believed that humanity could be improved by changes in its genetic structure and his followers had continued his project on Mesa, though it is not clear that the founders would have agreed with the development of a Galaxy wide genetic slavery business, the Galaxy's largest center for mercenary warfare, nor the corruption and assorted criminality which became associated with it and many of Mesa's corporations. By the time of the Haven-Manticore Wars, the Mesan Alignment had long developed the corporations and businesses which gave the entire planet a reputation of unsavory underworld enterprise, even if some were, like the genetic engineering of humans, were among the most advanced in the galaxy. The Alignment's operations had, by the time of the Haven-Manticore Wars begun to reach into covert manipulation of other star nations policies when they interfered with or might benefit the Alignment. After developing, and testing (under 'combat conditions', as it were, against a member of the Andarmani Emperor's immediate family)) a nano-tech assassination technique, its activities increased. Mesa attempted to: * assassinate Honor Harrington, aboard her flagship in the Trevor's Star system, * aided a scheme by a member of the Republic of Haven cabinet by assassination his chief collaborator, * assassinated the Manticoran Ambassador to the Solarian league (Admiral James Webster) in front of the Chicago Opera House, leaving a trail of clues pointing to the Havenite Embassy as the source of the plot, * attempted the assassination of Queeen Berry of Torch along with Princess Ruth Winton of Manticore, and the the Commander of Torch's armed Forces, Thandi Palane, * attempted to seize Torch and restore it to Mesan control using a task force of renegade Haven State Security vessels and crews, * attacked and destroyed the Harvest Joy, a Manticoran exploration ship whilst investigating the wormhole Junction in the neighborhood of Torch, and * launched a military strike against the home worlds of the Star Kingdom of Manticore, using low detectability warships using a newly developed and currently secret drive. The very existence of the Alignment, much less its purposes, was unknown to humanity. Nevertheless, The Alignment was active, and had long been so. It manged a planet full of corporations, many of whose activities were of marginal legaity anywhere else, carried out programs of bribery and corruption anywhere it could, suborned government officials in many other star nations, manipulated public opinion, encouraged wars and military incidents, arranged assassinations. ... The Alignments activities and influence began to be dimly evident to several people, especially after Mesan agents were exposed in two incidents in the Talbott Cluster, while the area was in process of negotiating its annexation by the Star Kingdom of Manticore. ( ) --dotz 10:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Bold text Mesans/Cylons They're led by clones, there are many copies (the Detweilers), and... they have a Plan. That sounds familiar. -- DarkScribe 18:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :A battlestars still not constructed. --dotz 19:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) What historical nation do Mesa/Mesan Alignment correspond to? For example, Haven is France, Manticore is Britain, Andermans are Austrians (probably). But I can't figure out the Mesa and Solarian League. Sol. League might be USA, but I don't know about any Protectorate-like colonies USA had (however, I don't know much about USA's history). My guesses for Alignment would be: *Knights of the Golden Circle (or Confederacy) *Nazis (given their segregative policies) *Communists (given their covert behaviour; this would require the Sol. League to be Russian Empire, which would make sense, because they had corvée, similarly to Sol. League's citizen labour in Protectorates) What do you think? 20:23, August 13, 2017 (UTC)